Namikaze Kuwaigu
'Character First Name' Kuwaigu 'Character Last Name' Namikaze 'IMVU Username' CrowsisxXx 'Nickname (optional)' Wai 'Age' personal Reasons - Around the Age of his late twenty's/Early thirtys 'Date of Birth' 6/12/180 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 6'5 'Weight' 146lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kuwaigu's personality can differ whenever he is around people. It depends on how he acts and how well he knows the person. He tends to have a trust problem, and only a handful of people know who he is. Generally he can be goofy and clumsy and make anyone around him smile for the most part. He can also be dark and quiet whenever he's alone who with a person who shares the same quality. But for the most part, he likes to cheer people up and make them feel better about themselves. After his parents death, he was forced to live by himself in depression. He knows how it feels to lose someone thats close to you so he pulls those who are stuck in the darkness and in deep negative emotions out and help them. He has a bubbly act to him you can say. Since age four he has been deteremined in everything he's done and he hasn't failed to let anyone down. He has a cocky sense to him, but only to the point where his confidence can boost him up in difficult situations. His mother and father died when he was young, but surprisingly he didn't take it too hard. He knew his parents were rooting him on in everything he did, even when they were alive. He can sensitive when it comes to parent and family talk which is why he likes to hang out by himself. 'Behaviour' He can be quiet at first, but also intimidating when the time confirms him to be. He can be lousy and clumsy due to the fact that he was trained to almost position yourself in a lie than who you really are. It tends to make people and other ninja's look at you and make it hard for them to comprehend what and who you really are. He stays quiet for the most part, but can take part in funny and or stupid moments. He isn't a serious ninja all the time, but when the time comes, he is down for anything and will protect anyone he is closes too. 'Nindo (optional)' "The best fights are those whom you can avoid.." 'Summoning' Pending 'Bloodline/Clan' The Namikaze clan is known for the nice and well shared information along with supplies to help other villages grow healthy. They hold nothing back within any villages and are neutral with everyone they meet. So far they have nothing against anyone, but have had some small problems with the Uchiha clan. Nonetheless, they seem to be graceful and happy with whomever they meet. 'Ninja Class ' Jounin Element One Lightning 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' '' " Thunder God Kunai "'' 'Strengths' '' Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Speed, Stamina, Intelligence, Learning Speed. '' 'Weaknesses' Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Hand Seals,Chakra Manipulation, Genjutsu, 'Chakra colour' Yellowish/Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' RasenganGreat Explosive CloneFire Style: Great Dragon Fire TechniqueFire Style:''' Mist Blaze TechniqueFire style:' ''Phoenix Sage Fire TechniqueFlying Thunder God TechniqueChidori CurrentChidoriLightning Release ArmourLightning Release Shadow CloneLightning Opression Horizontal 'Allies' Neutral Enemies None Background Information Kuwaigu Namikaze is one of the remaning members of his entire clan.After''' Minato Namikaze' died off many years ago, and the death of 'Naruto, the ''Namikaze clan'' didn't prospure. It only held a few clan members that lived off in the outskirts of major villages, including ''Konohagakure''. They were a weak village, sharing as much and trading with alot of other villages so they could manage their own. They practiced hard on Forbidden Jutsu's, including the Nature element'. The one jutsu that could turn them into Ultimate ninja. However, it has been said that no one in the village had ever gotten to the point where they could master the jutsu, let alone figure out the mechanics to it. 'Ichigou Namikaze' and 'Sarukigo Namikaze' were the only remaning active ninja that worked within the' Namikaze clan'. After having their child, 'Kuwaigu' they put him through many training lessons and practices that put them in the position where they had to put aside their "Parent" title. After many years, 'Kuwaigu ''' adopted the jutsu's and many other combat moves his parents taught him. He was nothing short of a amazing ninja. There wasn't a choice of losing and winning. No. It was the only choice out there for him in every situation, and that was wining and achieving. Many years before his mother died off, his father Ichigou passed on the sacred weapon that belonged to the legend of the Namikaze Clan. The "Thunder God"' Kunai. Much heavier and larger than regular kunai, the "Thunder God" Kunai was used with none other than '''''Minato himself. It gave him abilities to teleport whenever he chose too. But he had to set out kuani's in the area he wished to travel to in order for him to move quickly around areas easily. Only being passed down one was heart aching to Kuwaigu, but accepting the fact that this could make him into a better ninja gave him a bit of ease. He now works and is affiliated with Amekagure. How he got into Amekagure? After he left the remaining clan members and his family, he decided it was best to set out for a stronger village. He'd come back when the time was right and help train the other younger members and even the retired ninja who were within the Namikaze clan. Upon arriving at the village gates, he was introduced to many people residing inside of the village. Eventually he became a ninja and worked his way up to his reputation. Known by few of the members, he usually keeps to himself but involves himself with small activities here and there with the other ninja he knows. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' Kagato